


Mystreet: New Street

by WatermelonShips



Series: Mystreet Crappy Rewrite [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonShips/pseuds/WatermelonShips
Summary: A crappy rewrite of Mystreet season 1 that I will be having fun with.





	Mystreet: New Street

As the summary says I will be rewriting season 1 of Aphmau's Mystreet. Chapter one will be coming out whenever I finish chapter three/Late January to Early March of 2019. I will update this part when I do. I was planning to do this since the beginning of August but now just getting around to do it. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Discord-  
> https://discord.gg/cNqyzhB


End file.
